Our delicate threads of fate
by fangirlsruineeverything
Summary: Imagine a world where the turtles grew up without their masters tutelage. Four orphaned brothers growing up under the cruel dark bowels of New York City. Still ultimately treated like freaks, all four have developed a raw hatred toward humanity. With no one to guide them, they naturally shift toward a life of crime. Rated M violence, language, gore, sex and mature themes. Sli AU


**Chapter 1: Constants and Variables**

Leonardo: The assassin for hire

He supposed a nobler version of him wouldn't have taken things this far. Lungs filling with the crisp night air, he closed his eyes.

His better half would probably spout some "holier than thou" nonsense about the sin of taking another life. That those with power should use it to protect those

without. Some "Last Samurai", pretentious, "Drangonball Z" bullshit you could find in a fortune cookie...

Leonardo did his final checks. He adjusted his dark ski mask and checked his all black clothing for tears or openings. Looked good. Lastly, he shifted his large grey

backpack that covered his shell and held his weapons. Perfect. He centered himself and finally released his breath.

It was time.

Grabbing the rope tied to the window washing unit, he jumped off. The rope reached it's full length, snagged, and jerked him back. Sending him right through the glass

of the building. He took the first set of guards down quickly. A flick of the wrist and his throwing knifes took them out. Another two just barely had time to raise their

guns before his dual katanas took off their heads.

Too easy. Then that just left the bitch...

Karai. Some orphaned slag from Japan. Her father, Oroku Sakii would pimp her out to help carve their way through the ranks of the scum and murderers. The

manipulative crooks deceived their way to the top, but Karai is freelance now. Rumor had it her father gave her a contract to kill but she fell in love with him instead.

Unfortunately the man was a double agent. He manipulated her into betraying her own father, so that the man's own contractors could gain control of their territory.

When Oroku Sakii found out, he had Karai banished. Served her right.

From his observations, the targets shes been recently given were always killed in a brutal and spectacular way. Her murders often went above and _far_ beyond the

necessary standards of her pay. She would slaughter entire families including children and pets. She would blow up buildings just to get to one person. He didn't care

much, but it made it extremely difficult to start a his missions because her senseless murdering had all but made the city a police state

Stupid whore.

Besides, killing was an art. Not some outlet for her fragile heart and PMS. Death dealt through the hands of tainted trash like her transformed it into a glorified dick

waving contest. Odd considering she was a woman. Well with the scars, and lack of tits and or ass...Fair game.

He almost offered to take the assignment for free when he found out she was one of the targets. But petty disdain didn't put food on the table.

As expected she was hovering close to his quarry. He almost smirked as her watched her her face transformed from shock, to worry, then hatred.

"Leonardo." she hissed. "What a pleasant surprise. What do I owe the honor?"

His eyes narrowed. "Cut the crap, woman. I'm here for him." he nodded towards the cowering human behind her. Leonardo looked down his nose at the man. Babbling

and trembling. Looked like he all but pissed his expensive suit. Pussy son of a bitch could at least attempt to show some backbone. He was going to enjoy this _far_ more

than he should. Sure he would take his swords to other mutants hired as body guards, or some working with the police force...but something about carving up these

worthless sacks of over privileged meat just made the world feel right again.

Karai sidestepped in front of the target, blocking his view. "Of course. I apologize. I'll end this quickly as not to waste your time."

The turtle rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

They dashed into one another. Karai favored a short sword to attack. Foolish. He knew she had a gun on her somewhere. _Really_ should have started with that. They

hacked, slashed and grappled for a few minutes. He was pushing her back, wanting to be closer to his target. He'd hate the idea of having that coward tip- toe past

them so he'd have to chase after him to kill him. When he saw her hand dive into her breastplate, he made his move.

 _Check mate, bitch._ He thought.

Dashing behind her, he headed straight for his real prey. She screeched, enraged, and unloaded her pistol into his back. The bullets tore through his pack, clothing, and

bounce off his shell. He thought human clothing were unnecessary and looked ridiculous. His brothers and himself never really cared what the world thought of

them...but in battle the more of his advantages he kept a secret the easier it was to kill.

Like so.

Before the man could blink, Leo's blades tore through his neck and decapitated him. The turtle clicked his tongue. So easy, he almost regretted getting out of bed for

this. He lazily turned back to his last assignment. She just stared at him incredulously, gun down, sword dropped, completely open. He shook his head, disappointed

and charged. Burying his sword completely through her middle and twisted it cruelly.

Her eyes went impossibly wide, mouth hanging open. Leonardo kept her there. Staring into her orbs, compelled to just watch the life drain from them. The longer she

took to die the more rage he could feel in his chest.

This girl was walking wasted potential. With all of the money, weapons, and contacts she had...this was the best she was capable of? He _literally_ fought with a

homeless man last week...guy armed with chopsticks, high as a kite and that vagrant put up more of a fight. The bastard was defending his cart he parked on top of a

manhole entrance! This bitch just let millions of dollars, potential investors, and the honor of her clan (well, ex clan) slip through her fingers, because she couldn't

focus? What a waste. All of that training. People may think him cruel. But no. Cruel would be letting her live to continue this cycle of failure!... This was a mercy...and it

was so so brief

Karai began to slowly slide herself off his sword. He began to lift his other one to attack but she swung blindly and cut his cheek with her nails. He growled as she

moved away and crumpled to her knees on the floor. she dribbled blood and pitifully crawled over to the busted window. Lifting her self, she desperately tried to

control her shuddering breathing.

Leo regarded her with cold indifference. He'd rather not deal the finishing blow now. Why? She wasn't going to last.

When she gathered herself, the female assassin faced him... her eyes surprisingly calm. Her voice barely a whisper.

"I've always fucking hated you...y'know. My father was obsessed. When he would hear about your abilities and prowess. Even when you killed our men, or stopped

our progression he always seemed so damn proud! Like you were his own..." Her voice quivered. "I was just his tool. You were his prize. Your very existence _destroyed_

mine. I **hate** you."

Tears began to collect in the corner of her eyes.

Leonardo blinked. "Stop trying to delay. You're wasting my time again. Just die."

She chuckled, body straining and wobbling. "If there is any solace to this... it's that one day we'll see each other again in hell. I'll train there, and when you die... I'll

seek you out in the void...and relish killing you over and over for an eternity." Giving a final dark chuckle, she went limp and fell back through the opening and into the

night.

Leonardo scoffed. "You could train an _eternity_ in hell and would never be strong enough to kill me little girl..." He slowly walked towards the window. When he scanned

the ground her corpse, it wasn't there. So she escaped after all. Not only talent-less but an every lasting nuisance. No wonder she was banished. And now thanks to

her confusing and irritating need to cling to life...he wouldn't receive his full payment

 _Fuck...Whatever_. He whipped out his phone, took pictures of the bodies, and hit send. The response was almost immediate.

 **Excellent L. Again, I thank you so much for your services.**

 **Your payment is transferred and we'll keep in touch.**

 **-S.**

His face scrunched as her heard approaching sirens. _Too little, too late, NYC task force._ Breaking the small device into several pieces, he made his escape. He chucked

the bits here and there until he reached a sewer entrance. Leonardo was glad this was an easy job. He was wanting to get home quickly...he almost forgot to feed his

pet rat.

 **Sup. Lots to cover. Lots of questions that will be answered in later chapters so pretty please be patient. (Or ugly please, I'm not judgemental)**

 **Now... I'm going to start by hitting you with some lame excuses. This fanfiction is not my "center piece", I guess. It's not what I want to focus on. I don't see it**

 **flourishing too much (I like to self doubt so when you send mean responses, it won't be as satisfying for you). It's more like...the kid you babysit but don't**

 **particularly like. You just pop in on him every now and then to make sure their ok and that you still look responsible (Wow. That sounded terrible. I should have**

 **started this with "Hello, I'm a contextually insensitive asshole, who uses deadpan satire to channel her emotions"... but it's too late because I'm already almost**

 **done with this intro-exit paragraph. So we'll move on.) What I mean is, This is just something I'll update now and then to fight away the "writer's block" while**

 **I'm working on my REAL stories. *wink***

 **To be honest it's an ok-ish plot and when I feel more comfortable I may let someone more creative adopt it. Idk don't quote me on that. Moving on.**

 **So. Your first impression is probably "Why is Leonardo such an asshole?" "If Master Splinter didn't train them, where do they learn to fight and use weapons?"**

 **"Why is he such a prick to Karai?" I get ya. These are VERY good questions...but I'm not telling you jack outside the story or my annoying narrations IN said**

 **story. So just keep reading. Or not. S'cool. Feelings definitely won't be hurt and I definitely HAVEN'T pre-written apology responses for angry and/or confused**

 **fans. I go hard like that...**

 **Alright, so I'm going to leave this drawn out and uncomfortable monologue/outro (Most of these will probably just be here to stall you from writing bad**

 **reviews) and let you do as you do. And I am totally just kidding about being afraid of bad reviews. You are now committed to this "reader x author" relationship**

 **(And it's not monogamous) Dig? That means we need to be honest with each other. Really tell me how you feel about my work. Communicate... because I refuse**

 **to do that "couple's therapy" bullcrap that tore my parents apart, sent me into spiraling depression forcing me to write out my doubts and fears through fictional**

 **characters! Probably should also mention I'm crazy as shit. It's ok. We'll get through it.**

 **Together :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading. I love you, marry me, and have a great day!**


End file.
